Not Alone
by TotalDrama181
Summary: Choromatsu no se ha sentido bien ultimamente, llamando la atención de Ichimatsu, quien descubre que su hermano tiene leucemia pero que no quiere que ninguno de sus hermanos se entere.Por un suceso del pasado, ichimatsu siente que es su deber ayudarlo a salir adelante y demostrarle que no debe darse por vencido.


_**Hola soy nueva en este fandom; espero que esta historia les guste:**_

* * *

 _Cuando lloraste, sequé tus lagrimas..._

 _Cuando gritaste ahuyente todos tus miedos..._

 _He agarrado tu mano durante todos estos años,_

 _Pero todavia tienes todo de mi._

Capítulo 1 -Choromatsu niisan...

La primera vez que Ichimatsu encontró extraña la actitud de su hermano mayor, fue cuando lo descubrió en la habitación a punto de masturbarse. Al principio dudó entre entrar bruscamente y cortarle la inspiración para arruinarle un poco su existencia, o simplemente darse media vuelta y volver más tarde, cuando ya los demás estuvieran reunidos y pudiera burlarse de él frente a todos, llamándolo "Pajamatsu"

Si, esa es una buena idea, se dijo por un momento Ichimatsu, a punto de darse media vuelta y volver por donde vino.

Aunque... la ultima opción no le terminaba de convencer del todo, pues él no era del tipo de personas que les comentaría a los demás, lo que su propio hermano hacía cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Eso era más propio de Osomatsu, el primer hermano mayor.

Choromatsu estaba de espaldas a él, sentado con las piernas ligermanete flexionadas, demasiado concentrado en sus revistas porno, como para siquiera notarlo detrás. A su alrrededror había pequeños bollos de papel, los cuales, Ichimatsu pudo notar, estaban manchados con sangre.

En primera instancia, esto fue lo que lo extrañó, pero luego imaginó que su virgen hermano, sufría de derrame nasal cuando estaba demasiado emocionado. No era algo por lo cual preocuparse.

-Bah, como sea...- Murmuró, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzando a alejarse de la habitación, decidiendo que sólo por esta vez, se la dejaría pasar al manos inquietas que tenía por hermano.

* * *

Al regresar pasadas unas horas, Ichimatsu notó que su hermano mayor ya no se encontraba en la casa. En realidad, no había nadie más que él. Pues había llamado un par de veces a sus hermanos, y hasta sus padres, simplemente para saber si había alguien, pero nadie le había contestado. Pronto recordó que sus padres habían salido a cenar junto a unos vecinos, y que llegarían tarde, mientras que sus hermanos seguramente andarían vagabundeando por ahi.

-¿Habran ido a buscar trabajo?- Se preguntó por un momento, para después soltar una risa burlona- Sí, cómo no...

Ichimatsu, aprovechando una de las pocas veces en las que se encontraba completamente solo, encendió el stereo, y puso su musica preferida al máximo volumen, comenzando a agitar su cabeza al ritmo de las canciones.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan libre, que pensó, ¿por qué no quitarse la ropa?

Pantalones y calzoncillos volaron por los aires, mientras Ichimatsu sentía lo que realmente era estar libre. Libre de su familia, libre de sus hermanos, libre de los estúpidos elásticos de sus calzoncillos, libre de toda presión.

-Ah...- Suspiró, recostándose en el suelo, cuando el Cd de música pasó a una canción más lenta y relajadora.- Extrañaba esto...

La última vez en la que había podido disfrutar de algo así, era hace más de dos años, cuando toda su familia había decidido irse a veranear a un lugar al que a él, no le apetecía, decidiendo quedarse en su casa, sólo, por primera y única vez, durante una semana.

Durante aquellos siete días en los que los pasó completamente solo, tenía toda la futón para él , todos los aperitivos que pudiera comer, sin tener que dejarle algo para sus hermanos, y por supuesto, tenía todas las revistas porno a su disponibilidad.

Aquella vez sí que había sido una relajante semana...

-¿Por qué te desnudas en pleno invierno?

A Ichimatsu casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando oyó la voz de su hermano, y de un salto se puso en pie. Sus orejas de gato, asomándose sobre su cabeza, por la sorpresa.

-Ah, pajamatsu, me asustaste...- Gruñó, acercándose al estereo para apagarlo.-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó de mal modo, fastidiado por tener que pausar su libertad.

Choromatsu pareció molestarse por aquel apodo que su hermano mayor le había puesto, hacía tiempo atrás, y entró a la habitación, fingiendo superioridad.

-Te recuerdo que yo también vivo aquí, asique ¿quieres ponerte los calzones de una vez? Es desagradable verte desnudo- Respondió, pateando las prendas hacia su hermano menor, quien de repente, se quedó mirandolo extrañado. -¿Q-qué tienes, mirándome de esa forma?

-Choromatsu... tienes sangre en la mano...- Respondió, preocupado, notando cómo su hermano rápidamente se dava la vuelta para que no lo viera.

-Aaah s-si, esto... esto es porque me sangró la nariz hace un rato, p-por eso vine a buscar otro buzo...

Ichimatsu sonrió socarrón. Recordando los bollos de papel que estaban tirados en la habitación cuando Choromatsu se estaba masturbando.

-¿Eh? Ya veo...- Comentó, agachándose a levantar sus prendas, colocándoselas mientras hablaba.- Viste un buen trasero ¿verdad? Eres tan predecible pajamatsu...

Choromatsu, lejos de sentirse molesto esta vez por volver a ser llamado de esa forma, pareció tranquilizarse porque dijera eso.

-¿Eh?Ah... S-si Ja-ja, me conoces tan bien, Ichimatsu. Es verdad, era una secretaria que me atendió para una entrevista, y simplemente no pude contenerme...- Respondió quitándose su buzo, el cual también tenía algunas manchas de sangre.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes razón al llamarme pajamatsu...Ja ja

Ichimatsu lo vio colocarse un nuevo buzo rapidamente, y luego de lanzar el otro en el cesto de ropa sucia, abandonó la habitación, dejándolo sólo, con una extraña sensación que sabía a desconfianza.

Choromatsu nunca admitía tan facilmente lo débil que era frente al cuerpo de las mujeres...

 _¿Acaso estaba mintiendo?_

-Tsk, no es como si me importara de todos modos...

* * *

La segunda vez que Ichimatsu notó extraña la actitud de su hermano, fue dos semanas después, en la madrugada del día sábado. Todos estaban durmiendo cuando de repente, Choromatsu comenzó a agitarse, despertando a los demás.

-Oi, Choromatsu ¿estas bien?- Le preguntó Karamatsu, el segundo hermano mayor, quién había encendido la luz, para poder ayudarlo.

-S-si... yo...- Choromatsu comenzó a toser secamente.

-Espera, te traeré un vaso con agua...

Osomatsu se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a frotarle la espalda, intentando calmar los pulmones de su hermano.

-Estoy... Estoy bien, Oso...matsu- nissan...- Respondió Choromatsu sin dejar de toser violentamente.

Ichimatsu veía la escena desde su lugar, preguntándose si debía acercarse a él y ayudarlo de alguna manera, o simplemente permanecer quieto, para no alterar más a su orgulloso hermano, después de todo, cuanto más personas intentaran ayudarlo, más aumentarían su desesperación.

-Aquí, hermano, bebe un poco de agua...

Karamatsu llegó hasta él, y le alcanzó el vaso con agua tibia que al instante calmó la tosca toz de Choromatsu.

-¿Estas mejor, Choromatsu- nissan?- Preguntó Todomatsu, quien al igual que Ichimatsu, había decidido quedarse quieto para no poner más nervioso a su hermano.

-S-si, chicos, gracias...- Respondió suspirando, devolviéndole el vaso con agua a Karamatsu, quién se lo alcanzó a Ichimatsu para que lo colocara a un lado.- Lamento haberlos despertado.

Ichimatsu tomó el vaso con agua mientras escuchaba a su hermano disculparse por haberlos despertado, cuando de pronto notó que en el fondo de éste, había una pequeña gota carmesí que se iba esparciendo en lo que quedaba del agua.

Ichimatsu se quedó de piedra.

 _¿Eso era... sangre?_

-No te preocupes, ya volvamos a dormir...- Propuso Osomatsu, volviéndo a acostarse, esperando que los demás lo hicieran también.

-Oi Ichimatsu,¿estas bien? Voy a apagar la luz...- Le aviso Karamatsu, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh? A-ah s-si, apagála- Respondió, acostándose otra vez.

Pronto la habitación quedó a oscuras, y poco tiempo pasó hasta que los demás hermanos volvieran a dormirse, llenando la habitación de fuerte ronquidos.

Ichimatsu era el único que al parecer había perdido el sueño, pues no podía dejar de observar la sombra del vaso, en el cual había visto una gota de sangre dentro.

Sangre que Choromatsu había esparcido sin darse cuenta al beber el agua.

-¿Acaso esa sangre era de sus pulmones?- Pensó mientras giraba para ver a su hermano- ¿O sería de sus encías?

Después de escuchar esa carraspera tan tosca, dudaba que fuera de sus encías...

Pero si habían sido sus pulmones ¿significaba que Choromatsu estaba enfermo?

-Tsk, deja de pensar en esas cosas...- Murmuró, recordando que tiempo atrás, cuando eran niños, Choromatsu solía enfermar frecuentemente- Eso no significa nada... Duerméte de una vez, Ichimatsu- Se ordenó, tratando de no preocuparse sin motivos.

Al final, por más que Ichimatsu se ordenara dejar de pensar, y dormirse de una vez, no pudo pegar un ojo hasta que se hizo de día.

...

Cuando despertó, lo primero que notó fue que el vaso con agua que había dejado a un lado suyo, ya no se encontraba.

-¿Quién...?

Ichimatsu se sentó, y miró a sus hermanos. Todos menos uno aún se encontraban durmiendo.

-Choromatsu...

Aún somnoliento, Ichimatsu se levantó y fue a buscar a su hermano.

La noche anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en si el sangrado que había visto en la mano de su hermano y, anteriormente, en los papeles que había visto a su alrrededor, también tenían que ver con el sangrado que había en el vaso con agua.

Si sus pensamientos estaban en lo cierto, eso era algo mucho más preocupante que lo que creía él era simplemente "exitación"

Necesitaba preguntarle...

-¿Tienes los estudios, Choromatsu?

Ichimatsu estaba bajando las escaleras lentamente, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre. Instintivamente se detuvo en uno de los escalones, esperando que no hubieran escuchado sus pisadas.

-Si mamá, ya los tengo aquí.

-De acuerdo hijo, entonces vayamos...

-Ah, si...

Ichimatsu esperó a que Choromatsu y su madre salieran de la casa para terminar de bajar las escaleras, preguntándose a dónde iban tan temprano, y de qué estudios hablaban.

-¿Acaso serían... Estudios médicos?

¿De qué otro estudio podría tratarse? Choromatsu no estaba tomando ninguna clase particular, como para hablar de "esos estudios" Y tampoco había otra clase de estudios a los cuales hacer referencia.

Definitivamente se trataba de un estudio médico.

- _Miaaaau_

Uno de los gatitos que Ichimatsu solía alimentar, se asomó a la ventana para saludarlo, asustándolo un instante, al estar tan concentrado, pensando en su hermano.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía...- Le dijo, caminando hacia la alacena en busca de sardinas secas para darle.- ¿Cómo has estado?

- _Miaaaaau_.

El gato agradeció la comida, refregandose unas cuantas veces sobre las piernas de Ichimatsu, y luego comenzó a comer, parecía que en el tiempo en el que se había ido de fiesta, no había comido bien, pues el gatito deboraba las sardinas con bastante prisa.

Ichimatsu se sentó a su lado, acariciándolo mientras observaba cómo comía, distrayéndose por un momento, hasta que...

-Demonios, otra vez, lo mismo...

Choromatsu entró corriendo a la casa, sosteniéndose la nariz con ambas manos, y se detuvo precipitadamente cuando se encontró con Ichimatsu.

-Ah...

Definitivamente no esperaba que uno de sus hermanos estuviera despierto.

-Ichimatsu, ¿q-qué haces levantado a estas horas?- Preguntó, esquivando su mirada, caminando apresuradamente hacia el baño.

Ichimatsu dejó de acariciar al gatito, y lo siguió. Esperando poder hablar con él.

-Choromatsu..

-Ah lo siento, no puedo hablar ahora...- Le respondió, colocándose un pequeño bollo de algodón en la nariz, lavándose rápidamente las manos.- Tengo que salir.

Ichimatsu lo miró desde el espejo, expectante, y Choromatsu volvió a esquivar su mirada, saliendo del baño casi a las corridas, seguido de su hermano menor.

-¿A donde tienes que ir? Puedo acompañarte...

Ichimatsu sentía que debía saber lo que le ocurría a toda costa. Era molesto el saber que había algo que le ocultaba, siendo que eran hermanos, y cuando chicos, habían jurado nunca ocultarse las cosas entre ellos, entre los seis. Sin importar, con quién hubiera o no más confianza.

-N-no no es necesario.- Le respondió, saliendo de la casa.- Adios...

Choromatsu dejó a su hermano en la entrada, con un zapato a medio poner, y su campera mal abotonada.

Por un momento quiso seguirlo para averiguar a dónde se dirigía, pues sabía que su hermano al regresar, volvería a esquivarlo. Sólo que ésta vez, no lo dejaría hacerlo...

-¿Ichimatsu- nissan, vas a salir?

-¿Eh?

Jyushimatsu se había levantado a por un vaso con agua, y había visto a su hermano mayor a punto de salir del genkan.

-A-ah... no, no voy a salir...- Le respondió, quitándose el único zapato que se había puesto.

-"Ya debe estar muy lejos como para alcanzarlo de todos modos"- recapacitó, sintiéndose un poco molesto.

-¿Eh? Entonces volvamos a dormir, aún es temprano...- Contestó Jyushimatsu, volviéndose a su habitación.

-Si... Iré en un momento...- Respondió, mirando hacia atrás, sintiendo una molesta sensación en el pecho.

Choromatsu estaba fallando a la unica regla que existía entre ellos.

La regla de no ocultarse nada.

 _¿Debería de hablarlo con los demás?_

-No, sea lo que sea que le ocurra a Choromatsu,no es algo que se pueda hablar tan a la ligera...

Dos horas después, Ichimatsu aún seguía en la sala de estar, acariciando al gato que se había quedado durmiendo sobre sus piernas, cuando de pronto vio entrar a su madre llorando, completamente conmocionada.

-¿M-mamá?

Pero ella, al igual que Choromatsu anteriormente, no esperaba que uno de sus ninis estuviera despierto, y rápidamente secó sus lágrimas, corriendo rápidamente a su habitación.

-¿Donde está Choromatsu?...-Se preguntó en voz alta.

Él y su madre habían salido juntos, entonces ¿por qué ella había regresado sola?

-Ah Ichimatsu, ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su madre había salido de su habitación, con el cabello repentinamente suelto, cubriendo mayormente su rostro. Yendo rápidamente a la cocina, y colocándose su viejo delantal, para comenzar a cocinar.

-Mamá...- La llamó Ichimatsu, obviamente preocupado por haberla visto llorar. Quería preguntarle que le había ocurrido, pero era algo dificil para él, el preguntar. No era muy bueno cuando de temas sencibles se trataba...

-Hoy cocinaré tonkatsu, espero que te guste Ichimatsu, es... el favorito de tu hermano...

Su madre trató de sonar lo más normal y alegre posible, pero no se dio cuenta que la voz le tembló cuando mencionó a su hermano mayor.

-¿En dónde está Choromatsu?- Preguntó entonces, suponiendo que la razón por la que su madre se encontraba tan afligida era por él. Por los resultados de aquel estudio del que habían hablado en la mañana.

Su madre no contestó. Su pecho apretaba tan fuerte que el sólo soltar el aire, le haría derramar lágrimas.

-Mamá... Choromatsu... ¿Está enfermo?

Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar. Pues sabía que su madre no le mentiría, no podría mentirle con algo así.

-Él... él está en el parque...- Le respondió con la voz quebrada, poniendo de toda su voluntad para poder pronunciar esas pocas palabras.- Ve a verlo Ichi...matsu...- No pudo contenterse más, y comenzó a llorar.- Él necesita hablar con alguien...

Ichimatsu no necesitó de más respuestas para darse cuenta de que algo malo le ocurría a su hermano, y dándose la vuelta, corrió al parque en el que su madre había dicho que estaba.

Cuando llegó allí, rápidamente pudo notarlo sentado sobre uno de los columpios que aquella plaza tan alegre tenía. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero por lo que podía ver, estaba cabizbajo, sosteniendo con una mano un papel.

Ichimatsu tragó saliva. No tenía idea de qué podía decir o hacer para acercarse a él. Choromatsu no era el hermano con el que más se llevaba actualmente.

Quizás hubo un tiempo, cuando aún estudiaban, en los que se llevaban mejor que ahora; había más diálogo entre ellos, y disfrutaban de ir a convenciones de anime juntos. Se podría decir que hasta ese entonces, eran bastante unidos.

Pero cuando la realidad de volverse "adultos" los golpeó, Choromatsu dejó de insistirle en que lo acompañara a esas convenciones, y también dejó de compartir sus mangas con él, quizás por verguenza, o quién sabe por qué, pero Ichimatsu no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al darse cuenta de cuánto se habían alejado el uno del otro, sin siquiera dejar de vivir en la misma casa.

Sin embargo, ahora no importaba si estaban o no más unidos que antes. Su hermano necesitaba hablar con alguien, y él, era el único con el que podía hacerlo...

Ichimatsu tomó un respiro, y caminó lentamente hasta él, sentándose en el columpio a su lado. Llamando su atención al instante.

-Ichimatsu...- Murmuró, arrugando el papel para ocultarlo de su vista- ¿Que haces aquí?

A pesar de que estaba cabizbajo, Ichimatsu notó que no estaba llorando.

-Te dije que quería hablar contigo...- Respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-...

Ichimatsu guardó silencio un momento, considerando la forma más adecuada para preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría. No podía simplemente preguntarle si estaba enfermo, así como así.

-Ese papel que arrugaste... ¿de qué es?

Choromatsu se alarmó al instante, levantándose de golpe, y guardando el arrugado papel en su bolcillo.

-¿Eh? Es es sólo un folleto que me dieron cuando venía para acá. ¿De qué querías hablarme, Ichimatsu?- Preguntó, incómodo, tratando de safarse de aquella conversación- No tengo mucho tiempo, en realidad, tengo que seguir buscando un empleo, asíque si tienes algo para decirm...

-No mientas...- Lo interrumpió Ichimatsu, antes de que pudiera terminar. Su rostro se había vuelto serio, más serio de lo normal.

-¿Eh? De qué hablas, n-no estoy mintiendo. Tengo que ir a una entrevista en unas horas y...

Ichimatsu se levantó del columpio, y tomó de la muñeca a Choromatsu, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no estaba de humor para escuchar sus evasivas respuestas.

-Choromatsu... Ese papel es de un estudio médico ¿verdad?

Su hermano no respondió. Sólo agachó la cabeza, al saberse descubierto,sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Desesperando a Ichimatsu, quién odiaba tener que soportar esos incómodos y molestos silencios de película.

-Mamá entró llorando a la casa por causa de ese papel ¿no es así?

-Suéltame.- Le ordenó Choromatsu, sin siquiera mover un músculo. Su cabello oscuro ocultaba toda la tensión que su rostro reflejaba.

-Lo haré si me dices de qué es ese papel, Choromatsu...

Pero Choromatsu no respondió. Sólo se quedó quieto, mirando a sus pies, dejando que su cabello lo escondiera de la mirada de su hermano.

Ichimatsu estaba que ardía en cólera. Era tan estresante tener que lidiar con problemas así. Su hermano estaba enfermo, de eso estaba seguro, y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba profundamente.

-Respóndeme. Esa sangre que vi en el vaso, y que tú te encargaste te tirar antes de que la vieran los demás, ¿de qué es?- Preguntó, desesperándose al punto de no medir sus palabras- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que tienes?!

-...

Choromatsu no pudo controlar más la tensión en sus músculos, y liberándo aquella tristeza por saber su enfermedad, respondió.

-Leucemia... Tengo... Leucemia...

Ichimatsu vio a su hermano mirarlo al mismo tiempo en que respondía, y pudo jurar que jamás había visto una escena tan triste como la que acababa de presenciar.

De pronto su pecho comenzó a apretarse, y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

"Esto no puede ser cierto..." se dijo, viéndo cómo su hermano mayor terminaba por desmoronarse, comenzando a llorar silenciosamente. Su rostro se empapándose con más y más lágrimas, y su cuerpo temblando por la conmoción-"Choromatsu-nissan..."

-Ichimatsu... suéltame...- Se quejó- M-me lastimas...

Ichimatsu aflojó su agarre al instante. Sorprendido al darse cuenta que lo había apretado más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

-Choromatsu-nissan... yo...

No tenía idea de qué decirle. La leucemia era una enfermedad complicada, no era algo tan facil de tratar, ni de hablar. Sobre todo porque tampoco era algo que se aprendiera desde la escuela. Si no tenías un conocido con esa enfermedad, no tenías porqué saber de qué exáctamente se trataba. No era como un resfríado o un sarampión. Esto era más grave.

-Por favor, no les digas a los demás, Ichimatsu...

Choromatsu estaba atormentado, desesperado por que no le contara a nadie más acerca de su enfermedad.

-P-pero nissan...

-Por favor, Ichimatsu, prometelo. En especial a Osomatsu-nissan.

-¿P-por qué...?

Choromatsu se dio la vuelta, y sacó de su bolsillo el papel que había guardado.

-Porque Osomatsu nissan, hará hasta lo imposible por obligarme a hacer los tratamientos...- Le explicó, extendiéndole el papel para que lo leyera. Ichimatsu sólo vio un montón de letras y porcentajes que no se molestó en leer.

-¿Y tu crees que yo no lo haré?- Le preguntó, arrugando esta vez él, el papel. Si Choromatsu creía que por que ya no se llevaran como antes, no lo obligaría a tratarse, estaba muy equivocado.

-Se que no lo harás... Tu eres mi amigo Ichimatsu...

-Si pero eso no significa nada- Le respondió de manera indiferente- Primero soy tu hermano... -Por una extraña razón, a Ichimatsu le dolió decir esto último, pero no le prestó demasiada atención.- Y si tengo que obligarte a hacerte los tratamientos por la fuerza yo lo...

Choromatsu rió irónico, interrumpiendo a Ichimatsu.

-¿Sabes Ichimatsu, cuáles son los tratamientos que debo hacerme...? ¿Acaso tienes idea alguna de lo que es la leucemia?

Ichimatsu guardó silencio.

-Para tratar la leucemia debo hacer quimioterapia.- Le explicó como si se tratara de un pequeño niño que no entendía nada de la vida.- ¿Recuerdas esa serie que vimos hace un tiempo, acerca de aquel chico que tenía cancer, y que enseguida comenzó el doloroso tratamiento que lo terminó matando de todas formas...?

-Eso... Eso fue sólo una serie, Choromatsu...- Le respondió, reviviendo el doloroso momento en el que habían visto aquella maldita serie, que les había dejado con un sabor amargo durante una semana.

Aquella serie trataba de un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que ellos. Un chico común y corriente, que vivía junto a su madre y su abuela, y que trabajaba en un lugar soñado para alguien como ellos; una comiquería. A lo largo de la historia éste fue enfermando, y poco a poco, haciéndose exámenes, descubrió que tenía Cancer. Alarmado, junto a su madre y su abuela, hicieron todo lo posible para curar la enfermedad del muchacho, llevandolo al mejor hospital que existía en su ciudad... Pero al autor de la serie le había parecido una buena idea matar al chico justo cuando todo parecía marchar bien. Justo cuando había podido sobrellevar el doloroso tratamiento como lo era la quimioterapia. Destrozando los corazones de los que seguían esa tan maravilosa obra de arte.

-Lo sé, pero esas historias suceden realmente... Ichimatsu... Hay personas que a pesar de los tratamientos, no sobreviven a la quimioterapia...Y yo... Yo no quiero eso...

Choromatsu comenzó a llorar más intensamente, esta vez, dejando de lado su intento por ocultar su dolor.

Ichimatsu lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo, sintiendo el mismo sabor amargo que había sentido al ver el final de esa serie de ficción... Tantos días había vagado con ese sabor, cuestionándose por qué el autor no pudo acabar la serie con un final feliz, con un "y vivieron felices por siempre" ¿Porqué esa serie tuvo que ser tan jodidamente realista?

Sin embargo lo que le ocurría a su hermano también era real, y en la realidad, también habían personas que sí lograban sobrevivir a las terapias, o a la enfermedad. No debía darse por vencido sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado al menos.

-Choromatsu... Tu no... No debes darte por vencido tan rápido...

Era dificil para Ichimatsu decir algo alentador. Después de todo, él era quién siempre veía el vaso medio vacío... De hecho, Choromatsu era quién siempre trataba de alentarlo a él.

-La medicina está muy avanzada hoy en día, y... estoy seguro de que mamá y papá encontraran el mejor hospital en donde podrás hacerte los tratamientos...

Ichimatsu estaba diciendo lo típico que diría una persona, la cual no tenía ni la menor idea de que más responder. Choromatsu lo sabía, esas palabras sólo eran eso, palabras, que intentaban consolarlo y convencerlo de que se tratara.

-La quimioterapia no es barata...- Murmuró, queriendo tirar abajo la absurda idea de su hermano.- Mira el precio de la primera sesión.

-Tsk, tienes cinco hermanos Choromatsu. Trabajaremos todos para poder ayudarte.- Le respondió, sin leer el precio que el doctor había escrito sobre el papel.

-No quiero.

Choromatsu se negaba a que los demás se sacrificaran en vano por él. No quería que su primer esmero por conseguir un trabajo, y un primer sueldo se les fuera en sesiones y medicamentos que al final, no le servirían de nada.

-¿Crees que me importa que no quieras? No pienso permitir que te quedes esperando a que mueras.- Le respondió, comenzando a caminar hacia su casa. Ichimatsu estaba decidido a contarle a sus hermanos, y a pedirles ayuda para poder comenzar con el tratamiento cuanto antes.

No importaba qué trabajo tomaran, sólo importaba juntar el dinero, que por lo que decía Choromatsu, era mucho.

De pronto, Ichimatsu sintió una mano tirando de su buzo, deteniéndolo.

-¿No eres un poco hipócrita, Ichimatsu?- Le preguntó, haciendo que Ichimatsu se girara para verlo.

Choromatsu aún seguía llorando, pero esta vez parecía que trataba de controlarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú siempre dices que quieres morir, que si tuvieras la oportunidad de acabar con tu despreciable vida lo harías, y cuando nosotros te decimos que ni siquiera pienses en eso, nos gritas y nos alejas diciendo que no nos metamos en tus asuntos...- La expresión de Choromatsu lo dejó boquiabierto. Su semblante había cambiado a uno de ira, pero no dejaba de llorar.- ¡¿Por qué te metes en los míos, Ichimatsu?!

-...

La mirada de Ichimatsu volvió a temblar, pero se contuvo de liberar aquella presión que sentía en su corazón.

Choromatsu tenía razón. Estaba siendo hipócrita. Cuando él sentía que quería morir, no le importaba la opinión de los demás, sólo quería desaparecer... Pero la sóla idea de dejar a uno de sus hermanos morir, tal y como él les pedía usualmente, le dolía demasiado.

Sobretodo porque era Choromatsu, quién se lo estaba pidiendo.

-Tal vez lo sea...- Le respondió, tironeando su brazo para que lo soltara, queriendo continuar con su camino.

No importaba cuán hipócrita y egoísta podía ser. No dejaría a Choromatsu perecer.

- _Ichimatsu..._ -Choromatsu lo llamó una vez más, apenas en un susurro, terminando de irritar a su hermano- Te lo suplico por favor no...

-¡¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que me pides?!- Ichimatsu volteó a enfrentarlo, y su corazón se detuvo de pronto.

-Choromatsu...

Su hermano estaba encorvado, sosteniendose el estómago fuertemente. Un pequeño hilo de sangre escurría por la comisura de su boca.

Ichimatsu se acercó hasta él de una zancada, y sin pensarlo limpió su barbilla con el dorso de su mano, ayudándolo a ponerse derecho, siendo empujado en el intento.

-No seas fastidioso Choromatsu, dejáme ayudarte.

-No necesito... tu ayuda...- Le respondió, con dificultad. Todos los nervios que sentía a causa de su discusión lo habían descompensado un poco, pero no por eso iba a dejar ayudarse. No iba a permitirse ser una carga- Sólo... déjame...

Ichimatsu lo vio inclinarse hacia un lado, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cargó en su espalda.

Choromatsu reaccionó al instante, removiendose para que lo soltara, complicándole un poco a Ichimatsu el sostenerlo correctamente.

-Ichimatsu, suéltame... ¿a dónde me llevas?- Preguntó asustado.

-¿A dónde crees?

-No... por favor no me lleves al hospital...

Choromatsu estaba demasiado sensible, se dijo Ichimatsu, sintiendo que su hermano intentaba bajarse de su espalda, haciendo lo imposible por detenerlo.

-No voy a llevarte al hospital Choromatsu, voy a llevarte a casa.- Le respondió para calmarlo, sintiendo como de repente dejaba de patalear. Haciendo que el camino que les faltaba recorrer hasta su casa, se tornara silencioso e incómodo. Pues como aún era temprano, los negocios locales, recien comenzaban a abrir.

De pronto, Choromatsu colocó sus rodillas alrrededor de su cintura, y descanzó la cabeza sobre su hombro, permitiendole a Ichimatsu sentir, cuán debil se sentía por haber discutido en todo ese rato. - ...Mamá está cocinando tonkatsu, ¿es tu comida favorita cierto?- Le preguntó para cambiar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Mi comida favorita?- Preguntó incrédulo, aferrándose más a la espalda de su hermano-¿Ves Ichimatsu...?

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué?- Le preguntó cuando se quedó callado. Sólo para después sentir su hombro humedecerse.

-Mamá esta haciendo mi comida favorita, sólo porque sabe que no me queda mucho tiempo...

Choromatsu había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, desorientando a Ichimatsu, quien ya no sabía qué demonios decir para calmarlo.

-Si tu le dices a los demás, ellos querrán hacer lo imposible por estar conmigo, para que al final, me termine yendo así sin más, de un día para el otro...

-Choromatsu, eso no es...

-¡Por favor Ichimatsu! No le digas a los demás...- Le pidió, escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, mojandolo con nuevas y desesperadas lágrimas. Estrujando un poco más su marchitado corazón.- Te lo suplico, haré lo que quieras, pero no les digas... por... por favor... Ichimatsu-Choromatsu comenzó a toser al mismo tiempo que suplicaba y lloraba por que no dijera nada.

Choromatsu tenía tanto miedo porque los demás supieran lo de su enfermedad...

No quería que lo supieran, no quería que se preocuparan en vano.

Ichimatsu dejó de caminar, y suavemente lo bajó, recargándolo contra la pared más cercana, cuando sintió que la garganta de su hermano se desgarraba por la tos.

-Tranquilízate, Choromatsu...- Le pidió, tratando de que su hermano dejara de llorar y respirara lentamente.- Si sigues así sólo...

-¿Sólo qué, Ichimatsu?¿Sólo empeoraré y moriré más rápido?-Lo interrumpió, temblando, conteniéndose las ganas de toser, soportando la presión intensa que se acrecentaba en su pecho- De todas formas moriré asíque, qué más te da...- Continuó, poniéndose derecho, limpiandose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a su hogar.

Ichimatsu presionó fuertemente sus puños, dándose la vuelta para seguirlo. Su hermano mayor lo estaba cansando. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptar su ayuda? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente orgulloso? ¿Porqué no podía pensar en todos los que lo querían?

 _"Me recuerda tanto a mí..."_

* * *

 **Bien aqui termina el primer cap; gracias si llegaste a leerlo completo: Quiero aclarar que no se mucho de las costumbres japonesas; asique espero que si hubo un error sepan comprender: Saludos a todos y gracias por leer si les gusto o tienen una critica dejen un review**


End file.
